Back to Z
by Major144
Summary: Abby finds a message from Nigel before he left to join the Galactic KND. He tells Abby about the true identity of the Delightful Children. He ask Abby to help turn them back into the members of Sector Z.
1. Chapter 1 Secret Revealed

Back to Z  
Chapter 1 Secret Revealed  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Abby sighed as she walked around the corridors of the Sector V treehouse. It had been a couple of months since her friend Nigel aka 1 and the leader of Sector V had left Earth to join the Galactic KND. Everyone on the team was taking Nigel's departure pretty hard. Abby found herself standing outside Nigel's old room. She decided to go in. Everything in the room looked the same. It was as if Nigel had never left. Abby sat on the bed. The bed felt lumpy somehow.

"That's weird." She thought.

She looked underneath the mattress and found a wooden box. She opened it and found a weird little round gizmo and with a note addressed to her.

"To my best friend and second in command." It read.

Abby looked at the gizmo. She saw a red button and pushed it. A port in the machine opened up and a life size hologram of Nigel appeared in front of her!

"Hello Abby. This is a prerecord message I've left for you before I joined the Galactic KND. There is a matter of grave importance. I'm about to reveal the shocking truth about one of our sworn enemies." Said the hologram.

Abby listen.

"The Delightful Children are not what they seem. They are victims. They were once the legendary messing members of Sector Z.!" Said the hologram.

Abby let out a startled gasp and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! I've seen it with my own eyes. I will now play you some footage of the Moon Base during the incident with Grandfather." Said the hologram.

The hologram disappeared and a new image appeared. It was the control center of the KND moon base. Nigel suddenly came running into the room towards the controls, when the members of Sector V now senior citizen zombies came leaping out to attack him! Nigel tried to fend them off as best he could, but he was reluctant to fight them and he was on his own. He admitted he couldn't fight them alone.

"We'll it's a good thing were on your team now huh?" Said a voice.

The camera showed five new figures in the room. Three boys and two girls. They were wearing heavily-clothed military and samurai fatigues with the letter 'Z' on their hats. They were Sector Z! The newcomers leaped down and scattered the zombies. They formed a defensive line and pulled out their weapons.

"This is going to be delightful." Said one of the girls as she welded a umbrella sword.

The two forces charged one another roaring battle cries. Abby watch in amazement as Sector Z fought off the zombies with great skill and team work. Nigel made his way to the control board and type in some commands, when suddenly 2 the only zombie not yet defeated staggered towards Nigel! A tall brunette boy saw this and threw his Eraser-tipped Spear at 2 and knocked him out!

"Thanks David I don't what I've wouldn't have done with out you guys." Said Nigel as he continued typing in commands.

The tall boy named David smiled. Then suddenly a look of fear and pain came across his face.

"Whatever it is your doing, you better do it fast! Cause were changing back!" He shouted.

Nigel whirled around in shock. David stood in the middle of the room spasming in pain. The rest of the Sector Z members were bing dragged towards him by some kind of invisible force! They desperately tried to fight, but it was to strong! They were soon standing next to each other screaming in pain as there appearance morphed from Sector Z to the Delightful Children!

"Tell the Kids Next Door we miss them!" Wailed the members of Sector Z as they finally turned into the Delightful Children.

The Delight Children laughed with glee as they pounced onto Nigel and began pumping him with their fist! With a great deal of effort Nigel threw the Delightful Children off him and into an escape pod hatch. Nigel hit a button and launched the escape pod from the moon base. The Delightful Children screamed angrily as the escape pod flew to earth. Nigel bowed his head down and gave the members of Sector Z a moment of silence. The image ended. The hologram of Nigel reappeared.

"As you can see the Delightful Children are victims. I want to bring them back to being members of Sector Z! There still in there some where. I leave this task up to you Abby. You got a good head on your shoulders. I have a great deal of confidence that you'll some how bring the members of Sector Z back." Said the hologram and then disappeared.

Abby sat there silently alone. She then stood up.

"You can count on me Nigel. I'll figure out some way to bring them back." She said as she pick up the gizmo and went to gather the other members of her team.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

Back to Z  
Chapter 2 Plans  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Abby gathered the rest of Sector V in the control room. The first to show up was Hoagie code name 2. He spotted the gizmo.

"Would you look at that. It's a holographic message machine. Haven't seen one of those in awhile. Where you get it?" He said.

"I found it in Nigel's room. He left use an important message. I'll show it to you when the others arrive." Said Abby.

Hoagie nodded and sat down. The other soon followed. Wally aka 4 came in next followed by Kuki aka 3 came last.

"Oh cool are we having a party?" Asked Kuki.

"Sorry no party. I have just found this gizmo in Nigel's room. He left use an important message." Said Abby indicating the gizmo.

She went over and pressed a button. The life size hologram of Nigel appeared.

"Hello team. This is a prerecorded message. There is a matter of grave importance. I'm about to reveal the shocking truth about one of our sworn enemies the Delightful Children. They are not what they seem. They are victims. They were once the legendary messing members of Sector Z! I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! I've seen it with my own eyes. I will now play you some footage of the Moon Base during the incident with Grandfather." Said the hologram.

The video footage started playing. The three members of Sector V gasped at their zombie selfs and at the appearance of the members of Sector Z. They watched with great interest as the battle between Sector Z and their zombie selfs.

"Whoa awesome! Just look at them beat the crud out of our zombie selfs!" Cheered Wally with admiration.

Everybody shushed him and continued watching the movie. They watched David hit zombie Hoagie in the head with his eraser tipped spear!

"Ouch! Well that explains the huge headache I had for the rest of that day." Said Hoagie.

The movie then showed the Sector Z members turning back into the Delightful Children! The battle they had with Nigel and finally Nigel kicking them into an escape pod. The film ended.

Kuki sobbed and blew into a tissue.

"That was so sad!" She cried.

Abby pressed the off switch of the gizmo.

"So now you know the secret. Nigel wants us to bring back the members of Sector Z. They are KND members who've been brainwashed. I'm not sure how they were brainwashed or how they ended up in this time period, but we have to help them. We are the KND and that is what we do! We leave no kid behind!" Said Abby.  
All the other members of Sector V nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Hoagie.

"Were going to capture the Delightful Children and bring them here. We're going study them and figure out how to turn them back into the members of Sector Z." Said Abby as she pushed a button on the controls.

An image of the Delightful Mansion appeared on a screen.

"From weeks of study and observation, we have learned that the Delightful Children enjoy taking a leisurely stroll around their back yard at four o'clock. This will present us with a brief opportunity to capture them." She said.

"Alright sounds good. I've been working on some new stealth and clocking technology that should get by the Delightful Mansion's defense system." Said Hoagie.

"Alright then it's settled. We move forward with the plan." Said Abby.  
Everybody nodded in agreement. The mission was on.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Delightful Capture

Back to Z  
Chapter 3 Delightful Capture  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

The next day the members of Sector V went to work on their plan. They went about painting one of their ships a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. completely white. They then glued a bunch of cotton ball and white foam to it. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. now looked like a giant white cloud. Hoagie went about installing some equipment into the ship. He installed a new stealth system that would make them invisible to the Delightful Mansion's security system and a large cage with a long metal cable to capture the Delightful Children. The team was ready. They left the treehouse at three thirty and headed towards the Delightful Mansion.

At the Delightful Mansion the Delightful Children were walking out to their backyard for a leisurely stroll. They were thinking about their humiliating defeat at Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park at the hands of Nigel. The memory made them clench their fist and grit their teeth. To make matters worse Nigel was no longer on planet Earth, so the Delightful Children couldn't get revenge on him. They would just have to settle for taking their revenge on the rest of Sector V. The thought of revenge calmed them down and brought a smile to their faces. They went about their stroll thinking about revenge.

Up in the sky above the Delightful Mansion the members of Sector V hovered in their ship. Abby sat in the command chair. Wally and Kuki manned the ships weapons ready to launch an attack if the Delightful Mansion's security system spotted them. Hoagie was manning the controls for the cage. He carefully targeted the Delightful Children down below. The computer beeped when the target was locked.

"Time to cage us some varmints." He said as he pushed the firing trigger.

"Where does he keep getting this stuff?" Muttered Abby.

A section of the ship's floor opened up and the cage shot down towards the ground towards the Delightful Children! It landed right on top of them!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted The Delightful Children in confusion.

"We got them!" Shouted Hoagie as hit the reel in button.

He quickly hopped into the pilots chair and hit the engine into high gear. The ship took off dragging the caged screaming Delightful Children along with it. The Delightful Mansion's security system didn't sense a thing out of place.

The ship flew all the way back to the treehouse. The Delightful Children were taken out of the cage their hair was a little messed up, but other then that they were fine.

"What do you KND losers want with us?!" Demanded the Delightful Children.

Abby walked up to them and addressed them all by name.

"Hello Bruce, Lenny, David, Ashley, and Ogie. We've brought here for something special." She said.

The Delightful Children looked confused. None of the KND ever referred to them as their individual names. Abby called the rest of her team over.

"Team take Bruce, David, Ashely, and Ogie to their separate rooms. I'll escort Lenny to his own room." She said.

The others nodded and started separating the Delightful Children from one another. The Delightful Children angrily protest. They did not like the idea of being separated and placed in separate cells. The members of Sector V ignored them and escorted them to different rooms on different levels of the treehouse. Abby escorted Lenny to his new room and locked him in it. Now that the Delightful Children were captured Abby and her team could study them and figure out a way to turn them back into the members of Sector Z. Abby sighed she had a feeling that this was going to be tough.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Shock

Back to Z  
Chapter 4 Memory Shock  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Abby looked at a monitor that showed Lenny in his room. The boy had taken off his football helmet and was pacing the room. Earlier that day Hoagie had taken a bunch of DNA samples from each of the Delightful Children. He was going to study them to try and find any clues on how the members of Sector Z were brainwashed and try to reverse it or find some kind of cure.

Abby wanted to try a different approach. She had read of her father's medical books about memory lost and brainwashing. The books suggested that if a person who had either lost their memory or had been brainwashed were to come in contact with a item of that reminded them of their past or if they saw a video or photo of their past self it would shock them and cause their memory to return.

Abby decided to test this theory on Lenny. He had been the first to show that each of the Delightful Children could think individually. She grabbed a box that contained a couple of items that might trigger Lenny's memory. She opened the door to Lenny's room and slid the box inside.

Lenny stared at the box in confusion. He cautiously approached it and picked it up. He opened it and looked at what was inside. He found two boxing gloves and a samurai helmet with the letter Z on it. Lenny picked up the helmet and studied it. For some unknown reason it felt familiar to him. He violently shook his head.

"Don't be absurd you've never had a helmet like this!" He muttered to himself.

"Why don't you try it on?" Said Abby as she came into the room.

"Do you take me for a fool?! It's probably some kind of device that's going to suck the information out of my head or it's some kind of prank and you have lice in the helmet!" Said Lenny.

"I can honestly tell you it's just a regular helmet no schemes and no tricks." Said Abby.

"What is going on here?! You've captured me and my siblings and now your giving me this weird helmet and boxing gloves! What are you planing?!" Said Lenny.  
Abby sighed.

"Lenny I'm going to be honest with you. You and your siblings are not who you think you are. You all used to be someone else." Said Abby.

"What is this nonsense you speak?!" Asked Lenny.

Abby pulled out the gizmo and pressed the play button. The hologram film of the moon base battle began to play. Lenny watched in confusion as the members of Sector Z came to Nigel's aid. Lenny just starred at the members of Sector Z they looked familiar to him and one of them was wearing a samurai helmet and boxing gloves. He watched in shock as the members of Sector Z transformed back into the Delightful Children! Lenny remembered earlier that day he and his siblings had been shooting at Nigel and a man named Monty until Monty had pulled at a strange device that looked like a mix between an old camera and a jack in the box and fired a beam of energy at Lenny and his siblings. Everything up to that moment until moon base was a blur.

Lenny felt like he had a headache. He felt dizzy and he almost fell over. Abby quickly caught him and helped him to the bed.

"So do you remember who you are?" She asked.

"I don't know what your playing or how your made that movie, but that's not me! This is probably some kind of elaborate ruse your trying to pull to make us turn against Father! I'm Lenny a member of the Delightful Children!" Said Lenny in a voice that sounded more like he was trying to assure himself more then Abby.

"Lenny the KND encountered you a little over three years ago. Do you remember any time before that?" Asked Abby.

Lenny thought about this he really didn't remember any thing about his past up to that point. The earliest memory he had was of him and his siblings emerging from a wreaked machine and meeting Father. Abby looked into Lenny's eyes she could tell she struck a nerve. Lenny was looking less confident about his statement earlier.

"I'll just leave for now. You just think about what you've seen and heard." Said Abby as she left the room.

Abby repeated the same process with the other Delightful Children. It took a few hours to complete, but it was finally over. She sat in the command center looking at monitors with the Delightful Children in their cells. The all had the same look of confusion and doubt about their identity. A few steps had been made today. Abby had gotten the Delightful Children to question their identity and their past. There was still much work to be done, but she felt like a lot of progress was made. Only time would tell.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Science

Back to Z  
Chapter 5 Science  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Hoagie was down in his lab at studying the Delightful Children's DNA with a microscope and a bunch of scanners. He was munching on a chilly dog, when the machine finished it's scans. Hoagie glanced at the results and nearly choked on his chilly dog! There was a huge amount of Delightfulization energy in the DNA. According to the machine it was about eleventy billion times stronger then any normal Delightfulization energy currently recorded! Another interesting thing about the DNA was that there were trace amounts of tachyon particles in the DNA. This meant the members of Sector Z had traveled through time before they were turned into the Delightful Children.

Hoagie reported his findings to Abby. She came down stairs with the gizmo in ha d to see his progress. As she looked for his work Hoagie examined the gizmo. He noticed a weird compartment inside the machine he opened it and found some blue prints that were labeled Recommissioning Module. At that moment a hologram of Nigel appeared.

"Hello Hoagie. I knew you would find the compartment and the blueprints." Said the hologram.  
Abby saw the hologram and walked over.

"The Delightful Children were temporary turned back into the members of Sector Z by a blast from the original Recommissioning Module. The original Recommissioning Module was destroyed, but I was given the blueprints by my father. I believe this device might hold the key to bringing the members of Sector Z back permanently. Hoagie your one of the smartest guys I know. I have faith that you will figure this out." Said the hologram as it disappeared.

Abby and Hoagie looked at one another.

"Time to get to work." Said Hoagie as he put the blueprints on a table and went to work.

After a few hours of work Hoagie had constructed his own version of the Recommissioning Module. He tested the new Recommissioning Module on the Delightful Children's DNA. At first the Delightfulization left the DNA then it returned an hour latter! Hoagie slammed his fist on the table.

"Rats!" He shouted aloud in anger.

He looked up at a chalk board that had a large number of equations on it. As smart as he was he was going to need help. Hoagie traveled to his house and went upstairs, towards his brother's room, and knocked.

"Who dares knock on the lair of the Tommy?!" Demanded a voice from inside.

"It's Hoagie." Replied Hoagie.

"Come on in." Said the voice.

Hoagie entered the room and found his brother sitting behind a desk. He was wearing his signature cape, gloves, hat, and googles. It made him look like some kind of crime fighter.

"What can I do for you bro?" Asked Tommy.

Hoagie explained the situation to Tommy. After he was done explains he asked for Tommy's help.

"You can count on me bro. The Tommy helps all those in need." Replied Tommy.  
Hoagie smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

The two of them traveled back to the treehouse. Hoagie pulled out his communicator and made a call to someone he believed would be a great help to the current mission.

On the moon Gabe AKA 74.239 was in his lab working on some new technology. He was a short red haired kid with brasses wearing a lab coat. He was possible the smartest scientist in the KND. He was adding a few components to his latest device when his commutator started to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello Hoagie." He said.

"Hello Gabe I'm in urgent need of your help." Said Hoagie.

He explained the situation.

"Very interesting. Alright I'll come down and help you out." Said Gabe.  
"Thanks." Said Hoagie.

Gabe hung up the communicator. He went to a nearby ship port and grabbed a small ship to take him to Earth. He flew to the Sector V treehouse. Hoagie and Tommy greeted him. Hoagie showed his comrades the moon base footage of Sector Z and their transformation back into the Delightful Children. He then showed them the Recommissioning Module. He told them about his findings and showed them the chalk board with equations.

"I need your help to figure this out." Explained Hoagie.

"You can count on me." Said Tommy.

"Me to. A last a challenge has come to test my intellect. When we accomplish this it will be a great day for the KND." Said Gabe.

"Alright lets get cracking." Said Hoagie.

The three of them dived the work. They each took a different part of the equations and went to work. Slowly but surely they were making progress. They showed each other their findings and had modifications to the Recommissioning Module. Soon they would have a Recommissioning Module that would bring back the members of Sector Z.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Weird Dreams

Back to Z  
Chapter 6 Weird Dreams  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

That night the Delightful Children slept in their new rooms. The past few hours had been tough for them. Abby had stuck a nerve with each and everyone of them. They had no idea why the items they had received and the footage of Sector Z was so familiar to them. As much as they hated to admit it Abby's words about their past did make sense. The earliest memory they had was walking out of a wrecked machine. They had no memory of any time before that. They decided to get some sleep. A clear head would help them think.

The Delightful Children all had the same dream. Little did they know it was some of their memories of their past as Sector Z. In the dream they were dressed in the Sector Z clothes standing in a room with machinery. There were two other kids one was a girl with a 999 stitched to the chest part of her uniform and the other was a boy wearing makeshift battle armor with a 0 on the chest. The boy that was David Stepped forward and pointed at a nearby machine.

"Behold the time portal viewer with this we can view the past and take brief glances into the future." He said as he flipped a switch.

A glowing ball of energy appeared and started sucking things towards it.

"It's a wormhole!" Shouted David. "We have to get away from it otherwise will be thrown through time!" He shouted.

Everyone ran for the stairs. The wormhole was really sucking now. 999 made to the stairs first followed by the members of Sector Z and 0. The members of Sector Z reached the stairs when they herd a shout from behind. They turn to see 0 has fallen over and was being sucked towards the wormhole! They had to save.

"Form a human chain!" Ordered Bruce as he grabbed the stair rail.

The other members grabbed each others hands. They shot out like a rope and grabbed 0's hand and hurled him back onto the stairs. Bruce lost his grip and let let go of the stair rail. 0 quickly grabbed his hand and tried to pull them up.

"You got to let go! You'll get pulled in!" Shouted Bruce.

"No I'm not leaving my team behind!" Shouted 0.

"The KND needs you to lead them! Don't worry about use will find someway to get back to you!" Shouted Bruce.

0 lost his grip on Bruce and watched in horror as his team was shucked towards the wormhole. The members of Sector Z just smiled and saluted goodbye to their leader and friend.

Then they were shucked into the wormhole. They found themselves going trough some kind of energy vortex. Then it suddenly ended. They collapsed in a heap and found themselves in an ordinary neighborhood. They found a newspaper that told them that they were in the future. Not sure where they were they went looking for the KND. They were walking into a town, when suddenly Father walked out of an alleyway and started to attack them with his fire balls! After a brief fight the members of Sector Z were knocked out. They awoke to find themselves inside a strange machine. Father stepped forward and revealed his true identity. His real name was Benedict and he was going to transform the members of Sector Z into perfect children that were obedient to him. He flipped a switch and the machine whirled to life. A huge burst of energy surged through the members of Sector Z and made them scream in pain!

In the real world each of the Delightful Children woke up screaming! After screaming for a few minutes they each stopped and took a deep breath. They stared at their hands trembling. It was only a dream, yet it seemed so real. They all shuddered. Maybe there was some deep dark truth in Abby's words. They would talk to her about their dream in the morning. They slowly sank back into bed and went to sleep.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Course of Action

Back to Z  
Chapter 7 Course of Action  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Abby decided to talk to all the Delightful Children today. She had witnessed all the Delightful Children waking up screaming last night. She had no idea what they had been dreaming about, but she was planing to ask them. The Delightful Children came into the room. Abby noticed their eyes were a little red and they looked less confident then the day before. They took a seat in the five seats across from Abby.

"Good morning Bruce, Lenny, David, Ashley, and Ogie. How were you last night? Did you sleep alright? I thought I heard you all screaming last night? Did you have some kind of nightmare?" Said Abby.

The Delightful Children looked at one another and whispered to each other. Finally Bruce spoke for them.

"We...didn't sleep so well. We all...had these weird dreams." He said.  
Abby nodded this was a good sign. The Delightful Children were no longer talking in unison and she had apparently triggered something in minds that made them question themselves.

"Go tell me about this dream." Said Abby urging Bruce to continue talking.

"In the dream...we were wearing military and samurai fatigues with the letter Z on our hats. We were in this...room with a couple of other kids. There was this machine that was supposed to let us view the past and glimpse into the future." Said Bruce.

"Go on." Said Abby.

"Something went wrong with the machine and...some kind of wormhole opened up and started sucking stuff in. One of the kids almost got sucked in, but we rescued him. We ended up getting sucked in and shot forward through time. We found ourselves in some kind of neighborhood. We found a newspaper that told us we were in the future. We went looking for the KND. We were walking in the town when Father appeared...and he attacked us! He managed to knock us out. When we woke up we found ourselves in some kind of machine. Father appeared and revealed that his true identity was Benedict and that he was going to turn us into the perfect children! He flipped a switch and our bodied were bombarded with energy! It felt like we were on fire! The dream it was so real!" Said Bruce as he and his siblings broke down shivering in fear and holding one another.

Abby walked up to them and calmly put her hands on their shoulders.

"There. There. Calm down no one is trying to hurt you right now. Your safe here. I think what you experienced last night wasn't a dream. From your description it sounded to realistic. What you experienced were the memories of your past before you became the Delightful Children." Said Abby.

The Delightful Children looked at Abby and stopped shivering.

"You...think those were...memories?" Asked David.

"I believe they were." Said Abby. "If you let us help you we can help you regain your memories and perhaps return you to who you used to." She Said.

"Were...not sure." Said Lenny.

"Come on. Father treats you terribly. Your just possessions and underlings to him. He uses you for his own personal gain. He robbed you of your memories and identities! With us we treat each other as friends and equals. We're like brothers and sisters, we look out for one another. Will help you regain your memories and your identities! Will even help return you your own proper time!" Said Abby.

The Delightful Children looked at one another. They then looked at Abby and smiled a little.

"We accept your help." Said Bruce.

Abby stuck out her hand and shook Bruce's hand.

"You won't regret this." Said Abby as she walked out of the room.

She met up with Hoagie, who was bringing her a progress report.

"How the talk go?" He asked.

"Really good. I've convinced them that they were once Sector Z and I've got them to except our help." Said Abby.

"That's great! Well me and the others are almost done with the modifications with the new Recommissioning Module. It should turn the Delightful Children fully back into Sector Z." Said Hoagie.

They looked at the Delightful Children through a one way mirror. They were just sitting there and waiting.

"Hard to believe that some of our greatest enemies were some of the KND founders and possible the greatest sector that ever existed. They been through so much now there coming back." Said Abby.

Hoagie reached over and grasped Abby's hand.

"It'll be alright. Will bring them back." He said.

"Yeah your right." Said Abby.

Neither of them noticed a tiny fly watching them. If they did notice they wouldn't know that the fly was a robot spying on them.

In his mansion Father watched Abby and Hoagie. The disappearance of his Delightful Children did not go unnoticed. Father released they were missing when they didn't show up for dinner. He sent his spy flys out to spy on the KND and all the super villains. He finally found them at the Sector V treehouse. What startled him was that they knew the secret identities on the Delightful Children! Father sense that his nephew Nigel had something to do about that. The worse part was that the Delightful Children found out about their identities and were asking the Sector V members to help them change back into Sector Z!

"UNACCEPTABLE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Shouted Father as he stormed to his garage.

Inside there were various machines of destruction. Father walked up to the biggest one. It was called The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. It was a large saucer shape vehicle with four long mechanical legs. Father walked to cockpit and typed a few commands into the computer. He also had few modifications to deal with the Delightful Children. He turned the machine on. It buzzed and activated.

"Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine activated." Said a mechanical voice from the machine.

"Your mission objectives are to capture the Delightful Children and destroy the KND!" Ordered Father.

"Mission objective understood." Said the machine as it marched out of the garage.

"Excellent!" Said Father as he laughed evilly.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Wrathful Children

Back to Z  
Chapter 8 Wrathful Children  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Everybody in the Sector V treehouse was in the the living room. Hoagie was welding the new and improved Recommissioning Module. The new device looked more like some kind of laser gun with wires sticking out and flashing lights. The Delightful Children stood before him.

"Are you guys sure you want to try this right now?" Asked Abby.

"Were sure. We want to know who we really are." Said Lenny.  
The other Delightful children nodded in agreement.

"Ok then." Said Hoagie as he pointed the Recommissioning Module at them.

Suddenly there was a loud stomping sound and the hole treehouse shook violently! The wall behind everyone exploded and huge machine towered over everyone! Everybody gasped! Everybody except Tommy and Gabe knew what this machine was. It was The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. This machine had destroyed the KND and the treehouse last time it appeared! A metal tentacle jumped out of the machine and grabbed the Delightful Children and dropped them into the cockpit. In the cockpit Father appeared on a TV screen.

"Why hello there my Delightful Children." He said.

The Delightful Children first looked scared, but then Bruce took a brave step forward.

"Tell us Father is it true were once the KND Sector Z?" Did you take away our memories and our identities?" Asked Bruce angrily.

This out burst of anger startled Father, then it made him angry.

"I don't need to answer anything! I'm your parent and you will do what I tell you!" Shouted Father.

"So it is true then." Said David.

"You really do threat us like possessions." Muttered Lenny.

Father lost it!

"Alright it's true! Your were once members of Sector Z! I turned you into what you are today! I'm also responsible for your little time trip!" Said Father.

The Delightful Children gasped in shock.

"I was original planing to get rid of 0, but you interfered with my plan and rescued him. Doesn't really matter now, because you fixing to go back to being obedient to me!" Said Father.

"Never!" Shouted all the Delightful Children.

"Oh you will be." Said Father as he pulled out a remote controller and pressed a switch.

A evil looking laser gun appeared and blasted the Delightful Children! They screamed as they fell to their knees.

"Enjoy my obedience ray. It will make you one billion precent loyal to me! I've also added a rage mode to it to make you more aggressive in combat. Now my children destroy the Kids Next Door!" Said Father.

The Delightful Children stood up grinning and laughing evilly. There blue eyes were now bright red.

"Yes Father we will destroy the KND!" They shouted as they took the controls.

The KND watched all this in horror! The machine sprouted tentacles and chainsaws and started smashing everything around the treehouse. Like smaller trees, cars, house, and power lines.

"This is looking bad. The Delightful Children are back under Father's control and they seem more destructive then ever!" Said Hoagie.

Abby looked at her team.

"Don't worry I have a plan. Kids Next Door Battle Stations!" Shouted Abby.

The other members filled with confidence raced off to gear up for battle. Abby asked Hoagie to give her the Recommissioning Module. He handed to her and went to gear up. Abby turned towards the rampaging machine.

"Don't you worry guys. We're going to put an end to this and bring you back to your true selfs. That is a promise." Said Abby as she ran for the treehouse control room.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Bringing Them Back

Back to Z  
Chapter 9 Bringing Them Back  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

The members of Sector V suited up for battle. They each wore a communication helmet. Abby was in the control room with Gabe preparing to fire all the basses defense grid weapons.

"Alright team here's the plan. Hoagie get into your fly suite gear and go distract the Delightful Children. I want you to tangle up their machine and confuse them." She said.

"I'm on it." Said Hoagie.

"The Tommy will help!" Said Tommy's voice on the line.

"Tommy no! This is extremely dangerous!" Said Hoagie.

"Aw!" Complained Tommy as he went of the line.

"Alright once the Delightful Children are distracted Wally and Kuki I want you attack together. We have to keep them off balance. We don't want this to end up like the last they attacked us with that machine." Said Abby.

All the members of Sector V shivered at the horrible memory.

"I'm going in." Said Hoagie as he jumped out of the treehouse wearing some wings that made him look like an enormous fly and welding a S.C.A.M.P.P.

He flew around the Delightful Children firing his weapon and shouting insults.

"Hey Delightful Dorks you don't mind me buzzing around do you?!" He shouted barely avoiding a trashing tentacle.

"Annoying insect prepare to be crushed!" Shouted the Delightful Children as a giant fly swatter emerged from the machine and swung at Hoagie.

Hoagie looked up in horror at the flying metal swatter raced towards him! Suddenly a street sign came flying up and knocked the swatter back allowing Hoagie to escape. He looked down and saw Tommy on the ground riding a supped up bicycle armed with sign launchers on it. Tommy shot his brother a thumbs up. Hoagie shot a thumbs up back. The two siblings rushed forward from the ground and the sky avoiding stomping legs, swinging tentacles, and flaming buzz saws. Soon the legs and the tentacles of the Delightful Children's machine were tangled up.

"Alright Wally Kuki get on out there." Commanded Abby.

Kuki charged out with her H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. robot. Wally came out with a machine that looked like a race car with two excavator steam shovels sticking out like mechanical arms.

"Ready to play!" Shouted Kuki.

"Time for a rematch!" Shouted Wally.

The two machines raced towards the Delightful Children. Kuki gave them a massive kick and sent hem tumbling back. Wally appeared behind them and delivered a couple of powerful blows to the back. The two of them continued this process for a few minutes delivering blows and dodging swing tentacles.

"Alright team step back I'm firing the defense grin weapons!" Shouted Abby.

All the members of the team quickly got away from the Delightful Children as a bunch of weapons poked out of the treehouse. The Delightful Children staggered to their feet. Their eyes widen in horror as all the weapons fired at them! The air was filled with the sound of weapons going off! The Delightful Children were were engulfed by a cloud of smoke!

When the smoke cleared the machine was still standing, but it looked like it was in terrible condition. It was missing a leg and a bunch of tentacles. There were holes over the machine. Sparks and wires poked out. The dome for the cockpit was cracked.

"DESTROY KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Shouted the Delightful Children, who didn't seem the least undaunted.

The machine staggered towards the treehouse. Abby walked outside the base with the Recommissioning Module.

"Hoagie fly me up to that cockpit." She said.

Hoagie grabbed her and flew her up to the cockpit. He dropped her and she did a flying kick into the cockpit. The glass shattered and she stood before the Delightful Children.

"DESTROY KIDS NEXT DOOR!" They angrily snarled as they leaped onto Abby and knocked the Recommissioning Module across the cockpit!

Bruce wrapped his hands around Abby's throat as the rest of the Delightful Children held her down!

"Bruce, Lenny, David, Ashley, and Ogie! Snap out of it! This isn't really you! Father is controlling you again! You have to fight it! I know you guys are still in there somewhere!" Shouted Abby.

A confused look came across the Delightful Children's face. Their eyes changed from red, to blue, and to brown! The screamed in pain and released Abby. She made a dive for Recommissioning Module, but Lenny and David grabbed her legs.

"Destroy!" They Shouted.

With a great deal if effort Abby stretched out her arm and grabbed the Recommissioning Module. She swung and hit Lenny and David with the stoke of the device. The two of them crashed into their other siblings. Abby pointed the Recommissioning Module at the Delightful Children. They roared and charged at her! Abby pulled the trigger and fired. A blue burst of energy hit them! They screamed and spasmed as they were lifted up into the air. Their appearance changed from the Delightful Children to the members of Sector Z. Finally that stayed as members of Sector Z they fell to the ground with a thud. Abby looked at the five kids wearing heavily-clothed military and samurai fatigues with the letter 'Z' on their hats. Ashely staggered to her feet.

"The members of Sector Z thank you." She said as she clapped both her hands together and bowed.

Abby returned the bow. Ashely smiled then fell to the ground! Abby made sure that they were ok. The members of Sector Z were unconscious apparently the process took a lot out of them. Abby tapped her communicator.

"We did it guys we brought them back." She said.

There were sounds of cheering.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Father's Wrath

Back to Z  
Chapter 10 Father's Wrath  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

In his mansion Father was furious! He had witnessed the defeat of his Delightful Children! Now they were back to being members of Sector Z!

"UNACCEPTABLE! MY PERFECT CHILDREN ARE GONE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL GO THERE MYSELF, RECAPTURE SECTOR Z AND CAPTURE SECTOR V! I WILL BRING THEM BACK AND TURN THEM INTO PERFECT DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN!" Shouted Father as his entire body burst into flames.

He went to his garage and jumped into a black ship and took off towards the treehouse.

At the treehouse the members of Sector V were helping the members of Sector Z into the living room. The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine stood outside the treehouse looking like the husk of some kind of giant beast. Little by little the members of Sector Z were regaining their strength. Gabe and tommy had left the treehouse after saying their goodbyes to everyone. The members of Sector Z told the members of Sector V, about how they ended up traveling forward through time and how they were captured and turned into the Delightful Children. They also revealed that Father was behind the the time traveling incident. Bruce stood up and shook Abby's hand.

"Thank you for freeing us." He said.

"Your welcome. Don't worry will return you to your proper time." Said Abby.

"Thanks." Said Bruce.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an engine everybody looked to see a black ship flying towards the treehouse! Everybody quickly dived to the ground as the ship smashed it's way into the treehouse! A door on the ship and Father stepped out.

"Hello Kids Next Door. I've come to take my children back and I've come to add a few more kids to my family. Your all going to become my Delightful Children!" Said Father.  
The members of Sector V got ready for combat, but Bruce raised his hand and stopped them.

"No let us handle Father. It's the least we can do for all you've done for us. Besides we owe Father for all the years of torture he put us through." Said Bruce as he and the other rest of Sector Z stepped forward and pulled out their weapons.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be. Your going to be disobedient to your father. Well it's time I teach you all another lesson in respect." Said Father.

"Still as arrogant as ever." Said Bruce.

"You have to the count of five to load up in the ship." Said Father.

"We'll this seems familiar." Said David.

The members of Sector Z charged forward. Ogie threw her silverware at Father. He just simply vaporized the flying silverware, however it was only a distraction. Lenny suddenly appeared in front of Father and started pummeling with his boxing gloves knocking Father back! David and Ashely leaped forward with their sword and spear and struck the back of Father's legs and knocked him to his knees! Father screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Bruce leaped onto Father and knocked him to his back.

"This is for turning use into your slaves!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into Father's face. "This is for making us attack the Kids Next Door!" He shouted as he slammed his fist again into Father's face. "And this is for all the evil you ever did to children!" He shouted as he brought his fist back for another punch.

Abby stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"That's enough! I know how you feel, but this isn't the Kids Next Door way." Said Abby.  
Bruce looked at Abby and back at Father. He stepped off of him.

"Thanks. I needed that. It's just that I've had all this pent up rage over these years being a slave in my own mind, but your right this isn't the Kids Next Door way." Said Bruce.

"Your welcome. Don't worry we have a plan for Father." Said Abby.

Hoagie went out of the room to grab something he came back with a large hose and a funnel. Father was just staggering to his feet.

"YOU KIDS ARE IN FOR IT NOW! NO MORE MISTER NICE FATHER!" He shouted as flames started firming on his hands.

"Hey Father why don't you cool down!" Shouted Abby as she and the members of Sector V and Z pointed the hose at Father.

The hose stared shooting a massive wave of ice at Father! It slammed him into his ship and buried him underneath a mound of ice! The kids slapped some rockets on the ship and set them off!

"Have a delightful trip!" Called Ashely as the ship flew off with Father screaming inside it!

The ship crashed into the Delightful Mansion. Father staggered out of the ship shivering.

"I need a robe and some hot coco." He said as he limped into his mansion in defeat.

The members of Sector V and Z laughed and cheered at the treehouse.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Right Time

Back to Z  
Chapter 11 Right Time  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

In the weeks that followed the return of Sector Z and the defeat of Father. Hoagie and David had been working on recreating the time portal viewer. It took them awhile, but they finished it. Abby had Hoagie work on an extra side project. When the time came for Sector Z to leave there were some tearful goodbyes.

Bruce and Wally fist bumped.

Hoagie and David shook hands.

Kuki and Ashely hugged one another.

Abby shook hands with David and Ogie.

"Before you go there's just one thing we have to do." Said Abby as she pulled out a strange looking device that looked like a cigar.

She pointed it at the members of Sector Z and zapped them. They now looked three years younger.

"Can't have you returning to your own time looking three years older." She said as she put the cigar back in her pocket.

"Thank you for all you've done for us. It's good to know that the future has people like you to keep up the good fight." Said Bruce.

"It was good to meet you. I hope you live a long and happy life." Said Abby.

Hoagie pushed a button and opened a time portal. The members of Sector Z walked towards it. They turned to face the members of Sector V.

"Kids Next Door Battle Station!" They said as they saluted the members if Sector V.

They walked through the portal and disappeared.

"We did it Nigel we brought them back." Said Abby as she looked up at the sky.

Thirty years in the past.  
0 just starred at the wreaked lab in shock. His teammates and best friends had been sucked into a wormhole that could have dropped them off in any time period! They were gone. 0 felt tears in his eyes for the loss of his friends. Suddenly a portal opened up and the members of Sector Z came stumbling out. 0 just starred at them in surprise. He ran over to them. The members of Sector Z smiled at him.

"Bruce, Lenny, David, Ashley, and Ogie! I thought I lost you forever!" Shouted 0 as he embraced his teammates.

"Yeah we thought we wouldn't ever see you agin Monty, but I made a promise that we'd return to you and we did." Said Bruce.

"It was a crazy journey." Said David.

"You can tell me about it latter. What matters now is that you returned!" Said 0 as he embrace his team again.

The members of Sector Z looked up at the sky.

"Thank you Sector V." They all thought.

The End.


End file.
